


本能

by miebalala



Category: rpsnote
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miebalala/pseuds/miebalala





	本能

Kwin被送进疗养院的时候一路见过他的人都在赞叹，向Katto转述盛况的研究员更是夸张的两眼放光，"金色的！金色的狮子！他叫Kwin。"

"金棕色。"Katto按照一般理解的狮子颜色纠正道，他一直在负责灰狼Pinkray的饲养工作，在他身边的变回人形的灰狼也重复着他的词语，"金……"

"真是金色的！我就没见过这么漂亮的狮子！"研究员推搡着让Katto去看。Katto还想让Pinkray再继续练习说话，可Pinkray拽着他的胳膊一脸期待的看他，"看小狮子。"

Katto没办法，让Pinkray套了件研究员的白大褂，认真检查灰狼身上防止伤人的电击颈环工作正常后就打算带他出去一起看。

可这下子研究员却提醒，Pinkray的模样有点太有意思，本来院里就在传Katto和Pinkray有那么些暧昧，这下还这种打扮把Pinkray牵出笼子更让人乱想。

"好看。"Pinkray抱着他的玩具篮球晃动身子，他不太高兴的看着多嘴的研究员甚至还龇牙威胁他。研究员退后一步，看Pinkray人形太久了，简直都要忘记他原来的面目。

收集研究像Pinkray这样生物是疗养院建立的初衷，他们被称为兽人，有人形和兽形两种状态，兽形与同类生物无异，人形时也和人类外表上毫无差别，部分具有学习能力，但大多数还是因为生物智力局限而表现的更像个"疯子"。

“疯子”这家疗养院就是这样称呼被他们抓回的人形兽人的，但实际工作除了治疗和教授人类基本技能以外，他们盈利点在于培育兽人成为给人类巨大刺激的"宠物"。

但在很多年前，兽人这样的存在被称为——妖怪。

Pinkray是从《西游记》里理解和认识自己的。出乎Katto意料的是，Pinkray很喜欢打妖怪的孙悟空，而且会疑惑为什么自己不会法术。

因为Pinkray在房间拿个长棍喊，"变变变"的样子很可爱，所以Katto一直没告诉他眼见不一定为实，电视里都是假的。等Pinkray学会妖怪们自报家门时百年，千年这些数字的大小后，Pinkray了解可能在他的寿命中是不可能学会法术了。

Katto其实觉得研究员说的有道理，正打算把Pinkray带回房间换上正式的衣服时Pinkray自己变回狼形，他甩着尾巴在地上打了个滚，Katto笑了，把Pinkray抱进怀里带他去看狮子。

狮子已经被引入新房间，狭小的活动空间让他变成了占地面积更小的人形，修长的身体蜷缩在房间里唯一柔软的羊毛地毯上，像是已经睡了。

小研究员小声和Katto耳语，“这大猫从被抓捕时就非常安静，特别喜欢变成人形，他被发现就是因为当地土著狩猎时看到一裸男横在树杈子上，开始以为是人类，结果一靠近男人就变成狮子伤了他们不少人。不过负责运送的人倒是说这狮子太好带了，给够食物和水，还有块儿睡觉的地方，他就不会闹腾，屋里这毯子就是那司机送他的。”

"那他的攻击行为是因为起床气咯?"Katto开了句玩笑，怀里的Pinkray摇着耳朵不满的动来动去，Katto赶紧安慰，"没在怪你。"

Pinkray舔了舔Katto的脸，变成人形趴在玻璃上看狮子，可狮子背着对他们睡着根本看不见脸。

Pinkray微微合拢手指用指关节扣动玻璃想叫醒狮子，研究员对他这样的行为目瞪口呆，Katto倒是很骄傲的看着Pinkray的动作，只是过去为他披上件外衣。

狮子被他不厌其烦的骚扰吵醒了，他翻身变回兽体对着玻璃外的所有人发出怒吼，他的爪子对着离他最近的Pinkray展现攻击姿势，一下下的拍打在玻璃上，力气大的仿佛整个笼子都在震动。

"金色的。"Pinkray脸上满是快乐的神情，手指着狮子对Katto说，"金色的小狮子。"Katto当然注意到这狮子不同寻常的华丽毛色，这估计也是院里花重金把他带回来的原因，如果足够听话Kwin会是个完美的宠物。

Pinkray变回灰狼伸出爪子隔着玻璃与Kwin的掌心相对，甩着尾巴跟Kwin打招呼。

狮子困惑的看着Pinkray的爪子，歪歪头甩了甩鬃毛变回人形向着Pinkray坐下，然后摊开掌心举在Pinkray面前，就像人类训练犬类的举手动作一般。

Pinkray因为条件反射跟着抬起了自己的前爪，但很显然他不能隔着玻璃放到Kwin手上，于是他们一人一狼形成了各外别扭的画面，把研究员和Katto都吓了一跳。

"这只狮子真的是野生吗？"研究员打量着Kwin，"他现在是在进行人类行为吧？"

"是不是来的路上被人这样逗过?"Katto也很疑惑，"不过谁会去让一只狮子抬手。"

"啧，看来兽人的智慧还真是不可限量。"研究员用照片记录下这一幕发到讨论组，"你觉得Kwin会说话吗?"

"他说他那个岛的家乡话你听的懂?"Katto抱回Pinkray，灰狼似乎很不愿意，连Kwin也在玻璃幕墙后露出獠牙。

"他不高兴了！"研究院员惊呼。

Katto捏上Pinkray后颈让他安静一点，顺便嘴上不饶人的说，"他现在是人形，自然表情丰富点，我们Pinkray也会。"

灰狼不理他，脑袋趴在Katto肩上目不转睛的看着Kwin，Kwin看他走远，也静静的躺回地毯，不过这次他的脸朝着玻璃的方向，睁着眼像在等什么。

"小狮子好看。"Pinkray向Katto表达着自己的意见。Katto点头赞许他，"他叫Kwin。"

"Kwin！"Pinkray准确无误的念出来。

Katto有些吃醋，"那你还记得我叫什么吗？"

"KA-"Pinkray张嘴半天念不成下面的发音，眼珠子滴溜一转变回狼形跑掉了。

"没良心……"Katto无奈的收拾东西离开Pinkray的房间，快关门才听见一声，"Katto再见。"他笑了笑，心里也回了句宝贝再见。

Katto在院里的头衔是护工，实际做的是饲养员的工作，院里兽人精贵，饲养员几乎是一对一的照顾。兽人大多会因为类人的情绪对饲养员产生一些感情，为了他们可以被更好的"领养"，饲养员大多比较冷漠，甚至会有默认的轻度虐待行为，这是为了让兽人更好的学习甚至为了得到解放而在领养人面前表现更好，使院里得到更多的收益。而Pinkray留到现在，只是因为每次有领养者到来时他总是产生凶猛的攻击行为，Katto为此跟他说了很多，甚至排练很多次，但Pinkray依然在领养日出乱子。

Pinkray刚进院里时被给予厚望，他人形具有东方风韵，英俊潇洒，性格开朗，最奇妙的是他对非同类幼崽具有照顾行为。和他一起送来的兽人有一只小天鹅，虽然放出消息的人言之凿凿说这是个兽人，可入院一个月，天鹅就是一只普通的天鹅，院长感觉自己被骗了，毕竟鸟类还没有出现兽人的先例，可这只莽撞的天鹅在野外放风时直接飞入隔壁Pinkray洗澡的池子，Katto拿好麻醉枪准备随时挺身救鹅，结果Pinkray并没有产生他们预计的攻击行为，反而是把自己洗干净后轻轻叼着小鹅的脖子把他放进自己的水池里玩儿。

小鹅把池子里的鱼都吃光了还跑去吃Pinkray的营养饼干，等小鹅吃饱了又不要命的挨着Pinkray睡觉，研究所的人觉得这鹅脑子有毛病，院长挺感兴趣，让Katto停止对Pinkray的训练观察他的自然行为，Katto就负责记录灰狼和小鹅的日常，整理出来的东西被同事们称为《标准亲子抚育互动指南》。

等小鹅结实了一些，他开始大摇大摆的走到灰狼前面，吓唬灰狼的玩具，天上的小鸟，地上的蚯蚓，还有Katto。小鹅对欺负高大的Katto这件事很有成就感，他鼓起翅膀发出凶恶的鸣叫，以至于Katto每次打扫Pinkray的房间和院子，一半时间都在和小鹅做斗争。Pinkray对此好像很开心，不管是Katto还是小鹅落下风他都会给出帮助，Katto那时觉得这很像一家三口，后来想想又给自己一巴掌骂自己疯了。

小鹅是在Katto帮Pinkray手动缓解发情期时忽然变成人的，也许Pinkray当时不断因为情热的烦躁在人形与兽形中变换教会了他本该具备的能力，Katto就眼睁睁的看着小鹅变成了白皙赤裸的灰发美少年，但美少年背后还剩一对藏不住的天鹅翅膀。

小鹅做出反抗，他认为Katto在欺负Pinkray，他想把Katto从Pinkray身边扯开，却因为体型差距徒劳无功，Katto不知怎样跟一只天鹅解释哺乳动物的发情，他只能先放下Pinkray一把抱起小鹅锁进隔壁房间。

Katto陪了Pinkray很久，等他出来小鹅已经被关进大笼子里被研究员喊着天使观察起来。

院长让Katto给小鹅取名字，Katto问Pinkray的意见，Pinkray那时会的人类词汇并不丰富，只能默默把舌尖抵住上颚，呼出两个最为温情的气音，"DIDI"。

DIDI太特殊了，变身不完整，发音系统不完善，人形开口就是，"略略略""啊啊啊啊啊""鹅鹅鹅鹅""哇哇哇哇哇"这样的声音。

买家认为太吵而且风险太高，院长就只能把DIDI带在身边当个仅供参考的广告牌用。

因为这些原因，Katto猜测是否Pinkray对Kwin产生了和DIDI一样的母性,院里同样对Pinkray和Kwin的交流感到很新奇，于是做出决定让Katto同时负责照顾Kwin和Pinkray。而Pinkray负责教养Kwin。

Katto反对这个计划，但院长说，"如果兽人教养兽人的实验可以成功，Pinkray就可以以教员的身份留下来。"这让Katto不由回想起和Pinkray，DIDI在一起的日子，鬼使神差的，他点了点头。

第二天Pinkray在自己房间等Katto来上课，而教员却通知他去Kwin房间。因为担心躲在暗处的Katto看到Pinkray毫不犹豫向Kwin跑去的身影，心里突然有点酸酸的。

Katto和其他人一样在观察室不做任何干扰的记录Pinkray和Kwin的相处，看Kwin要求Pinkray变为人形，两个赤裸的英俊男子同时出现在画面上做出亲密行为虽然养眼，但还是有年轻的研究员激动的喝了不少凉水，可当Kwin一只狮子发出惟妙惟肖的狼嚎时，研究员们还是和Pinkray一起笑的前俯后仰。

Pinkray按照Katto的方式教Kwin说话，读自己的名字，认一些简单的单词，Kwin学习能力很强，这让他们看起来就像一对讨论课文的小学生。一天不到Kwin就学会了算数，Pinkray舔了舔Kwin的嘴唇表示自己很高兴，甚至约定明天给他讲故事。

研究员感慨道，"真是惊人。Katto，你教Pinkray这些用了多久?"

"也没有很长时间……"Katto摆摆手示意自己先回去看看Pinkray。可实际上他去了吸烟室，Katto悲哀的发现Pinkray教给Kwin的东西，有些他自己都没有给Pinkray讲过。

Pinkray闻到了Katto身上的烟味，双手放到Katto膝盖上直起身子去舔Katto的下巴，"你身上有不开心的味道。"

这种语气很像Kwin，如Katto所预料的，他们已经开始相互学习。Kwin运到疗养院的路上都能让脾气暴躁的司机送他一块毛毯，这说明Kwin从被人类发现的那一刻起就已经在开始学习人类行为。

Pinkray看Katto心不在焉，主动躺到他身上玩闹，这是Pinkray兽形时喜欢的动作，他以人形来演绎时总是有不清不楚的情色气息 ，他今天和Kwin的大部分动作都让研究员们大吸一口凉气，野兽般自然相处的人类，看起来竟然是那么的充满性魅力。

Katto只负责喂养，他不能对Pinkray提出要求，因为Pinkray真的表现的很好。

当晚Katto将食物送入Kwin的房间后一个小时去收拾，发现食物纹丝不动，观察Kwin的颈环数据发现没有健康问题后Katto感到奇怪，换了其他食物后依旧如此。

Kwin趴在他的地毯上一动不动，研究员讨论后决定留下足够的食物安静观察。等到第二天Pinkray发现Kwin的食物没有动过，便主动对Kwin进行喂食行为，Kwin接受了。

"你们说Kwin是太懒了不想自己走两步去吃吗?"

"也许就等着Pinkray吧？"

在研究室一片了然的哄笑中，Katto没有说一句话。

Pinkray熟练的打开了房间的多媒体系统，给Kwin分享自己喜欢的电视。Kwin似乎并不是很感兴趣，他搂住Pinkray坐在地毯上，渐渐将Pinkray压迫呈现出雌伏的姿态，Katto看到这一幕站起来想要阻止，可观察室也已经陷入惊呼，他们看着Kwin咬住Pinkray的后颈，长而硬挺的阴茎慢慢插入Pinkray的后穴，Pinkray没有阻止他。

"交配行为。"

Pinkray在意识到不对的那一瞬间就开始试图反抗，Kwin不断的低声诱哄他安慰他的身体，给他温度让他感受自己的兴奋直到引起共鸣，Pinkray放软身体妥协但从Kwin这里学到羞耻让他不由的提醒Kwin，"他们在看我们。"

"让他看一次，以后不会了。"Kwin舔舐着Pinkray的耳朵意有所指。

观察室的Katto，在Pinkray高潮射出精液时分明看见Kwin瞄向摄像头的挑衅目光。

他们的交合非常漫长甚至带有人类难以启齿的情趣，观察室的人个个面红耳赤，唯独Katto冷淡的提醒，"今天学习时间到了。"

所有人都松了一口气，却不建议Katto冒险带走正在处于交配状态的灰狼Pinkray。

"这个过程如果被干扰，不管是他还是你都会很容易受到伤害。"有研究员劝阻道，"Kwin可能会杀了他，或者他们一起吃掉你。"

Katto在血腥的想象里反省自己是否已经将Pinkray当做人类而忘记了他本身就是野兽的事实。他翻看自己关于Pinkray的记录，真心错付，一片狼藉。

Kwin和Pinkray在羊毛毯上玩他们才懂的游戏，Kwin变成狮子对Pinkray露出肚皮撒娇，于是Pinkray以人形扑到他身上打滚。

Katto按时送来他们今晚的食物，Pinkray一天没有见Katto，立刻高兴的变成狼的样子摇尾巴，然后开心的把食物喂给Kwin。

Katto一直守着他们相互喂食的动作，他脑海不断的回忆起自己将药物混入食物的过程，越是如此越是兴奋到死死压抑颤抖和快意。

Kwin一觉醒来发现整个疗养院已经漆黑一片，唯有墙边的应急灯映照出站在他跟前的Katto侧脸如刀削锋利的轮廓。他闻不到Pinkray的味道，由此心烦意乱，但他服下的药物依然在麻痹他的感官，他甚至无法开口问一句话。

"我送走了Pinkray。"Katto蹲下身与Kwin对视，"他会回到我们发现他的那个森林，我想他一旦获得自由就会很快忘了我吧，因为我知道他是多么薄情的小东西。"

Kwin喉咙发出气愤的混响，他死死看着卜凡，瞳孔浑圆，清晰的看见Katto上扬的嘴角和释然的眉头。

"你也是吧？"Katto强调道，"你知不知道你这样对他，他就会像教你一样去教别的畜生。"

Kwin努力理解Katto话里的意思，而Katto一拳击中面前的厚玻璃，"别想了！你是野兽，而他在我心里他是人啊！！！是，我错了，我没办法把他当成和你一样的鬼东西，所以我没有办法再去和他在一起了！当然，你也不能，谁都不能！"

供电恢复，世界重现光明，Kwin依然躺在他的羊毛地毯上被迫听清他不想接受事。

"我以后也许就是你的饲养员，但我不想见你，我也知道你不想看到我，可如果你还有那么一点可以称为感情的东西那就努力配合我好好把自己卖出去。"Katto站起身讽刺的看着玻璃后的Kwin，"这也是你作为野兽还可能再见他的唯一办法。"

Katto讲完打开对讲机，对着那头报告Kwin依然在笼子里的消息，报告完毕他也被指派出去抓捕逃跑的Pinkray，他转头离开却恍然瞥见细小的光。

Katto回头看那光，发现竟然是Kwin的眼泪。

等在实验楼门前惴惴不安的DIDI一把抓住步伐匆匆的Katto,而Katto看见他，如从前一样揉着DIDI的头发安慰他，"你知道怎么让Pinkray出去玩儿，你也做到了，即使院长对你好到把离开的秘密告诉你，你也要记得谁是你真正的妈妈，别怕。"

DIDI扇动翅膀嘴里发出"MAMA"的音节，无措的望着Katto离开的背影，他听见外面的落雨声，看见天地间透明细密的线，他不怕水，但讨厌下雨，他只好坐在门边等Katto和Pinkray回来，漂亮的翅膀挡在头上，像一朵小小的，会有自由的鸟儿飞过的，晴天的云朵。

 

END


End file.
